


Familiar Strangers

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Repressed Memories, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Set during the Killing Game.Affection just came naturally to them, despite how short a time they'd known each other.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Familiar Strangers

Ever since he and Taka spent that night in the sauna together, Mondo found himself almost overwhelmed by his feelings of affection towards the Ultimate Moral Compass. He was also a very physical person, so he naturally found himself expressing his feelings through physical gestures: an arm around Taka’s shoulder, pulling him close; ruffling Taka’s hair; sitting side by side, their legs touching.

For his part, Taka seemed more than willing to follow his lead, reciprocating his affectionate touches: an arm around Mondo’s waist, keeping them together; a hand on Mondo’s arm; Taka’s arm wrapping around Mondo’s back as they sat side by side. Taka’s gestures were stiff and unpracticed, but they were sincere.

Mondo had never been someone who would have been described as particularly clever. He rarely thought things through before acting, preferring to let his instincts guide him. So he didn’t think to stop himself when he turned and pressed a quick kiss to Kiyotaka’s temple.

Taka went stiff under his arm while Mondo felt himself blush furiously in mortification.

“K-kyoudai?” Taka turned his head to look up at Mondo.

The idea that he could try to use Taka’s social inexperience to his advantage and attempt to play the kiss off as something that was normal between extremely close friends did cross Mondo’s mind. However, Taka wasn’t stupid, so he likely wouldn’t believe that claim, and if he did, then he would probably try to mimic the kiss later down the line, possibly somewhere more public than an empty hallway. So as embarrassing as it was, Mondo would just have to offer Taka a truthful explanation.

“I-I…” he stammered quickly turning away from Taka’s gaze while resisting the urge to pull away completely. “D-don’t read anything into it! I wasn't thinking! I-it just…"

"It just felt natural?" Taka's voice was surprisingly quiet, which prompted Mondo to turn his face back towards Kiyotaka. To his deep relief, the other boy didn't look angry or upset or offended, but beyond that his expression was difficult to read.

"Y-yeah." Mondo awkwardly scratched at the back of his head with his free hand.

Kiyotaka nodded thoughtfully, then said "I wondered if it was just due to my lack of any previous friendships to compare to, but the speed with which we've become close is unusual." His eyebrows drew together as he considered something for a moment before exclaiming "Maybe it's because we're soulmates!"

The blush that had begun to fade from Mondo's face came back in full force.

"Wh-whaddya mean 'soulmates'?!" This time he did spring back from Kiyotaka's side. Mondo glanced around nervously, but the hallway still appeared empty.

Kiyotaka shook his head and grinned up at Mondo. "Two people destined to meet and forge an unbreakable bond, of course. The kind of intimacy that doesn't need to be formed over a long period of time because our souls have been linked forever."

Mondo stared at Taka for a moment, wondering if his kyoudai had any idea how his comments could be taken. But when faced with the determined fire in Taka's eyes and the straightforward sincerity that was central to the Ultimate Moral Compass's being, Mondo's insecurities fell away.

"I guess that makes sense," Mondo conceded, unable to keep a smile from beginning to grow on his face. Besides, he rather liked the idea of his soul being bound to Kiyotaka's.

Kiyotaka grabbed the biker's arm and resumed walking towards the dining hall. Mondo willingly let himself be pulled along.

"Of course it does!" Taka proudly proclaimed. "Our bond is something that transcends time and space! Your soul is entwined with mine." He thumped his chest with his free hand.

Mondo chuckled. "You keep talking like that and people will get you confused with Hagakure," he teased.

Kiyotaka laughed as he turned around, pulling Mondo closer in the process. Mondo found his eyes drawn to the other's lips, so temptingly close. It would be so easy for him to lean forward and close the distance between them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kiyotaka spun back around and happily exclaimed something about their unbreakable bond. Mondo's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he realized just how close he'd almost come to kissing Taka in the middle of a hallway that anyone else could have easily passed through. Furthermore, Monokuma — or whoever was controlling him — had cameras almost everywhere; the last thing Mondo needed was to hand the sadistic bear more ammunition.

Instead, Mondo decided to push the strange impulse out of his mind. He would just follow Kiyotaka's lead and choose to believe that the strangely familiar intimacy they shared was due to some kind of fate. After all, it wasn't like they'd known each other before coming to the school.


End file.
